dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PillsburyZomboi/Introducing PillsburyZomboi
Following this chain of comments... Zomboi watched from his chromebook through the chain of comments. "What the hell brought this friendship down? I thought these two had eachothers back..." Zomboi thought to himself. If these two got into an arguement, the whole DBX Fanon Wiki would be in flames. Zomboi had to stop this. He eyed his gauntlet, and suddenly flashbacks of his previous battles became clear. He hesitated for a moment, knowing that that gauntlet could cause pain and suffering... But it was for the good of the wiki. He put his gauntlet on and walked out of the house. Several hours later... Following this battle... After the long and dangerous journey, Zomboi managed to reach the scene. Deep into the center of DBX Fanon Wiki, Zomboi had finally reached Zack and Peep... Right when Zack impaled Peep in the heart with a spear. Zomboi nearly yelled in shock and sadness, but kept it in, managing to be silent. Zomboi had just watched the death of a good friend of his, and this is something he would not take lightly. Zomboi growled in anger and watched as Zack slipped into the shadows, but Zomboi needed to have his revenge. He activated his gauntlet and followed Zack in the shadows. He put on his X-Ray goggles and leaped behind a corner. Meanwhile, Zack stopped in his footsteps. He had the sudden feeling he was being watched, and the slight tap of feet assured him of it. Zack eagerly grunted, expecting Peep4Life to reveal himself. But instead, a shadowy figure leaped from the shadows, and with a golden gauntlet. Zack quickly hurled a fire projectile at the figure, but the figure dodged the attack and swung his fist, causing a heavy gust of wind to hurl Zack off of his feet and into a wall. Several bricks collapsed onto the ground from the attack. Zack dropped to the ground and tried to pick himself up, but Zomboi sent another wave of air to blow Zack off of his feet again. Zack was blown away from the shadows and into the chilly streets. Zack growled and leaped up on his feet, ready for battle. Zomboi leaped out of the shadows and into the streets as well. Zack: Zomboi? Why did you just attack me? I thought we were good friends... Zomboi: I watched you kill Peep. This wiki will go up in flames now that there isn't two active admins... I hate to say it, but I will avenge Peep's death. Zack and Zomboi bared their fists and nearly attacked one another, when a figure appeared in between the two. The figure was hooded, so none of the two knew his identity. Figure: What the hell are you two yapping about... The figure pushed his hood off of his head, revealing Peep4Life. Zack and Zomboi both yelled in shock and surprise. Zomboi was extremely happy, and Zack was angry that his old friend was still alive. Zack: Wha-Who-Whe-HOW? Peep gut-laughed. Peep: You see, I've got you exactly where I wanted you. With some simple DNA, I have been reborn. Just to kick your ass. Zack managed to gulp very loudly. Peep then focused his attention to Zomboi, who seemed to no longer be happy. Zomboi: So you're telling me, that after all these long and tiring hours of me traveling across the world, just to avenge you... That you're still alive, AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER? You're not worth being admins on this site. Today is going to be a revolution, and this wiki is going to be reborn into something greater. I'll be the new admin! Zack cleared his throat. Zack: Zomboi, you aren't going to be an admin. And Peep, it seems like you came back to fight me again, just to get your ass whooped again? Ha. And Zomboi, you have just insulted my name as an admin. You're going down. All the fighters bared their fists and hoped for the best, on their sake. Category:Blog posts